


Light-Years Away

by rainbowchristy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, Family, Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Inspired by @rachelhuey88 on tumblr and their comic series of Lance returning home to Earth.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	Light-Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> I got full permission to write a story based on their comic!

Lance walked along the well-known streets towards one of the many familiar homes. Turning the corner, he saw the unforgettable road lined with trees and a few cars parked on the curb.

There was a poster on the fence which he stopped to gaze at. The picture stared back at him almost like a mirror, showing himself from two years earlier. He had a few more scratches and scars nowadays. It was a strange yet comforting, knowing his family hadn’t given up even after two years of no contact. He lifted the corner of the page and tore it away. He was home; he wasn’t missing anymore.

He continued to walk, feet tapping on the concrete, before stopping outside a medium-sized house that Lance knew was crowded on the inside. He walked up the little stone path towards the front door. Was he supposed to knock? It was his home but was it still  _ his _ home?

Lance opted not to knock and wrapped his fingers around the handle, turning it. The door creaked open a little and the light from outside shone in.

His mother was in the entryway, holding a broom. Upon seeing him, she gasped and dropped it.

“Hi,” Lance said feebly. He knew they would be shocked and his awkwardness was definitely not going to help him out in this situation. His mother ran towards him, the broom long forgotten, and wrapped him in the most emotion-filled hug he’d ever experienced.

Tears streamed down his mother’s face as she called out through the house. Soon, Lance’s brothers and sisters all came to greet him. First were his two youngest siblings who were only six and seven when he’d left.

“Lance!” they exclaimed, running down the stairs as quickly as possible. Lance knelt down so he could hug them properly. After spotting his eldest sister, he stood and hugged her and her fiancé. Though they were probably married since it had been two years.

Lance soon saw his father and left the two he was hugging to run over to his father. They connected as Lance jumped on him like he used to every time his father came home from work.

“It’s good to have you back,” his father said cheerily. Everyone in the house, including Lance, couldn’t stop smiling. They were all just so happy he was home. After two years, their hope was running thin but they had refused to let go entirely.

“Lunch is ready,” he heard a voice call. Lance instantly recognised it as his grandmother. She wouldn’t have heard the news because she had lost almost all of her hearing by the time he was only three.

The entire family made their way into the kitchen where Lance’s grandmother was waiting. Once she saw Lance, her gentle smile turned into one that resembled the Cheshire Cat. She moved quickly, or as quickly as an old woman like her could, towards Lance and hugged him tightly.

“It’s so lovely to see you again. I thought I wouldn’t see you until I went to heaven,” she said kindly.

The entire family sat down at the table and ate lunch. Most of the attention was on Lance and what had happened for two years but he didn’t mind. He was kind of relishing in all the attention.

By evening, Lance had caught up with his family and they had told him about the two years in Cuba. He was led up to his bedroom that they had kept the same and placed into the bed that was far more comfortable than any of the beds on the castle ship. They were comfy, of course, but nothing could compare to his own bed.

His mother kissed him on the cheek and tucked him in. Lance closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

“Mum-” He called, opening his eyes again to ask her a question. Now, however, he wasn’t in his familiar bedroom from Earth. He looked around, saw Keith fast asleep next to him, and realised what was going on.

It was a dream. He’d never went home and he never saw his family. His parents, brothers and sisters were all at home, losing hope of his return more and more each and every day. Lance pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head.

He sobbed quietly as not to awake his sleeping boyfriend but he definitely sobbed. He cried his little heart out at the realisation that the war was still going and he was light-years away from home. Away from his family. His friends. God, he missed everyone back in Cuba.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
